This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a network-distributed core with assets contributed by and shared among the KBRIN-affiliated institutions. The resources include hardware, software, and human resources. Dr. Eric Rouchka, a faculty member in CECS. His background and training is in computer sciences and genomics (sequencing). Dr. Rouchka serves as the KBRIN Bioinformatics Lead at the University of Louisville. A University of Louisville Bioinformatics Research Group (CECS, SOM and SPH faculty and students meet every other week;anyone interested in bioinformatics should attend). The group has developed a Web site which lists Bioinformatics Research Group personnel and projects. The BRG are developing new tools for the development of data banks, for genomics data mining, image analysis and for gene-array analysis.